Legal Crime
by MeatballSubsnCaffieneFreePepsi
Summary: Ok Ashley was a hardcore girl and she went to jail. She gets out meets a lame gang enter Spencer and realtionship ensues. Oh and stuff blows up.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic that I want to stick with so yeah reviews are appreciated so my writing improves but geah im doing this more so for me. Anyway I hope you enjoy

CH1

SidexSide

Lazy eyes searched around three walls for something different. Six years and the same thing over and over again looking for something, anything different about this gray cell she has been trapped in. Six years and no cell mate. Six years and the same spider crawls the same path every morning. The poster of some girl on a motorcycle still gathering another inch of dust, the bunk still makes the annoying creaking sound it always has, and the same screaming down the hall by some girl who had the unlucky fortune of pissing off the wrong guard. Six years. Had it been worth six years of this life?

"Davies." A guard walks up twirling her keys on her finger. She eyes me up and down I guess she wanted me to acknowledge her or maybe make some sort of effort of moving. I just stare at her not caring.

"Davies, get up now." She got a little impatient of this waiting game.

"What." I answer but my tone is neither upset nor intrigued instead it's full of indifference. Whatever she tells me now it's not going to affect me. This place has taught me to not care and to never show any emotion.

"Davies last chance, get up." I sit up in my bunk and walk slowly calculating what could happen to me now. Usually I can tell by their body language or their eyes. But this time was weird, she had no emotion about her no lust in her eyes, her hands weren't clenched in a fist nothing she just stood there waiting.

"What is it?"

She looks at me questionably.

"You don't know what today is?"

I look at her like this is some kind of a joke.

"No."

"It's been six years Davies, six years you have been a thorn in my side, six years you have caused mayhem, six years---"

"Yeah, get on with it!" I was getting pissed off with the way she spoke to me. She raised her hand I closed my eyes expecting to be hit. Instead she unlocked the door and but a hand on my shoulder.

"Six years Davies your time is up."

I wasn't expecting that.

#-#-#-#-#-#

I went through the same procedure all the girls go through got my stuff back said by to all of my friend (A/N yup just one) and got the hell out.

Now I don't know what to do. It seems like my body has forgotten what to do without someone telling me to do it. It feels weird to be in these clothes. Torn faded jeans, a studded gold belt, an Emery t-shirt, a black hoodie with bleach spots and holes and a pair of air ones. The clothes hung off of me. I guess I lost weight. I search around the pockets and find a cell phone, keys, a couple of rings, a wad of money, and wallet. I opened to find a picture of my family and a drivers license. The picture on the license is of me but it doesn't feel like it's me. This girl in the picture is smiling and here I am with the deepest scowl. The name Ashley Davies age 24 hair brown eyes brown, ha I am an organ donor. So here I am armed with clothes, money, and a frown that could drive anyone away. I never thought I'd say this but I wish I was back in jail.

#-#-#-#-#

I went to the bus station and bought a ticket to go back to where I knew I had a place to stay. The bus doesn't leave until 11:30 its 9:00. I decided to walk around town. I was walking for a bit and I found a park. It was dark and quiet I walked around there. The lights were flickering on and off. It was the perfect place to be mugged if you weren't careful enough. I walked around for a bit and sat down on a slightly rotted bench. My head was down and all of these random thoughts came to my head. Finally I broke down and started to cry. It finally hit me I had lost six years for no reason for six years I had been dead.

"Hey" I heard a soft voice call out for me caring but not caring she was just being nosy.

I got up and walked away.

It was 11:20. I was going to be late.

#-#-#-#-#

It took the bus three hours to get there but I'm glad we arrived, Heh, first time I had been happy in years. A voice over the intercom called. "Welcome to Cincinnati."

As soon as I could I jumped out of the bus. I had places to be. You know revenge and all that.

How was it? Loved it hated it mehed it??????


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, so this is chapter two. Anyway, lets get passed the obvious, this chapter is supposed to be weird and something that will never happen at least I think it wouldn't. In fact the whole story is supposed to be farfetched and unreal. Not like In the Land before Time unreal but like Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice Up in the Hood. Yeah so laugh, giggle, chuckle, smirk, and don't take this too seriously. Oh and I never really write a lot so I don't think any chapter is going to be more than 4 pages max.

CH2

Ok so this is Freedom?

It's been a month since I was release. It is still so hard to do anything. I can sit down without looking over my shoulder; I can sleep with both eyes closed; it should be refreshing but I just find it to be uncomfortable. I can never get used to being alone in such a big space. I moved into an apartment over a mini mart so I don't really have to travel too far I work down there too. I don't understand how it is still open barely anyone comes in and when they do it's just for something simple like a coffee. Anyway here I am watching TV on this tiny monitor my feet up on the counter and yup nothing is happening. I thought it would be harder to get a job or anything considering what I had done.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Why do I have to do it?" I stared up at him hoping that he would change his mind._

"_Because, you're the youngest they won't think to question you." He ran his hand through his black hair. He was frustrated._

"_I won't do it." I said my voice wavering. _

"_You should."_

_I looked around hoping to find an escape._

_There isn't one._

"_I'll do it."_

"_Like you even had a choice." He laughs as he walks away._

_END_

A group of girls stroll in. I eye them carefully; they walk up and down the aisles. One has black hair, she looks Hispanic; it's not hard to tell that she has an attitude by the way she is walking. Another girl is mixed she seems confident and she walks quickly up and down. There is a black girl who is just walking around the drinks. The last one had long blond-ish, brown hair and blue eyes. All the girls were pretty.

"Hey you work here?" I was startled by another customer a portly balding man.

"Yeah…."

"Well can you check me out?" He had a lot of attitude in his voice. I sucked my teeth and stood up. Pork rinds, air heads, cheap porn, and a 6 pack. I looked at him.

"What?" He seemed upset,

"I need to see your ID."

"Uh isn't it obvious that I'm old enough to buy this?"

I looked him up and down like I was checking him out.

"Mmmm, damn yeah," he smiled at this, "but I don't make the law." I was looking at the girls they all gathered together and started to whisper looking up at me every once and a while.

"Ugh fine I won't get the beer."

"Good choice. What about the porn?"

He looked pissed; I smirked a bit as I rang him up, and he left crunching away on his pork rinds. I sit back down and start to read a magazine. They start to walk up to me, I looked at their hands and all I saw was gum, all different flavors of course.

"Ok look if you guys are going to mug me then get on with it." I say not even looking up at them.

The one with black hair pointed a gun at me.

"Gimme the muffuckin money!" They all pulled out guns.

I just yawned.

"Does this bitch think I'm kidding?" She asked her friends.

"Look bitch you got 5 seconds till we blow out your muffuckin brains!"

I flipped through my magazine.

"1"

I put the reading down and looked at her.

"2"

I sighed and got up.

"3"

"Look ladies I have about let's see 10 dollars here in ones! Your bullets would be wasted on me and you would make no profit."

"4"

I sighed and pulled out my

"5"

Before they could shoot I pulled out my own gun and shot them all.

After the smoke and debris of chips cleared four girls was standing up all with plastic NERF darts were stuck on all their foreheads. They all sat there shocked. I sat back down and started to whistle.

"OK now I'm pissed I have to clean up all this shit."


End file.
